


Summer Love

by Toyoda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Summer Love, dota is cutie, the world need more dota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyoda/pseuds/Toyoda
Summary: “Oh hyung, I am not even gone for more than two hours but you already missing me so bad?” Jaehyun smug voice comes from the other line.“Shut up shit head, and come back immedietly. It’s a bad Idea. I can’t handle this.” Doyoung plead.“Well I am not the one who talk, this is your idea, and this is your war sergeant. I know you could be better than this. Chin up, and face it! Roger!” Jaehyun add by making a horrible war sound effect on the background.“Stop it!!” Doyoung hiss.





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love this prompt so much, but I am so sorry if it is not as good as your expectation. I am sorry if there is some mistake for grammar and for the word choices. It wasn’t beta-ed properly and English are not my first language. For the tittle, I am suck at it hehe. Sorry.  
> I hope you like it tough!!

Aah… May be this is not a good idea. It’s not even a day and Doyoung already regretting all of his plan.

  
“I am leaving hyung, my parents is already downstairs.” Jaehyun says while trying to sling his backpack and wearing his shoes at the same time.

  
“Oh wait! Let me send you off, I want to say hello to your parent. It’s been a while.” Doyoung says from the kitchen, hastily switching of the stove and detach his apron and leave it on the chair nearby.

  
“It’s okay hyung, just continue your cooking. I am leaving!” Jaehyun scream from the door. And Oh! Enjoy your vocation with Yuta hyung! I know you will, you’ve been waiting for this after all.” Jaehyun says with wicket smile while wiggling his eyebrow.

  
“What do you mean?” Doyoung says trying to school his face, but failing miserably.

  
“hahaha still so stubborn as always. You know what I mean hyung.” Jaehyun dismiss.”just continue your cooking, he will woke up soon and you know how cranky he is when there is no food when he woke up. That’s why you cooked right, to where him up.”

  
“Jung..Yoon..Oh.”

  
“Okay, okay, chill down hyung, I am leaving..”

  
“Be carefull, say hello from me to your parents.”

  
“Okay hyung. And oh, Yuta hyung likes everything that you cooked. So don’t so stress out for deciding what you should cook. See you in three days.”

***

Day 1, 10:30 AM  
The sun shines creeping trough the small g apes between the curtains beaming to his fair skin as if to urge him to acknowledge its presence. A soft groan can be heard, a small moves can be seen under the brown blanket, hiding away leaving his soft long brown hair peaking from his comfy spots under his blanket. But it’s seems that luck is not on his side today as a painfully loud Ed Sheeran voice singing in his supposed silent and peaceful bedroom. Yuta doesn’t remember that he ever put an alarm on his phone, and he doesn’t even have Ed Sheeran on his song playlist. He can heard someone hurriedly opening his bedroom door walking in and the song stop.

  
“Oh hyung, what’s up?” answer by a familiar soft voice that followed by soft murmur at the other sides of the phone, and then he can only heard the boy footsteps that’s slowly fading away. Giving up on sleep, Yuta decide to pull the blanket from his pace, the sudden hit of the sunshine makes his face scrunch, eyes blinking sleepily and limb stretches widely. He decide to stay still for a minute or two in his bed deciding he still need a time to collect his fading soul before he walk out to face anyone outside his room who sounds whining to the other person on the phone.  
He can feel his throat dry overused for yesterday vocal practice. He walk out from his room straight to kitchen when he see Doyoung with his back pacing him look trying hard to divide his concentration between his phone and the food that he need to cook.

  
“Just put it on speaker. It will make it easier for you to cook.” Yuta comment half asleep, hand opening the fridge to get some water.

  
“Oh hyung, you woke up?” Doyoung asked looking slightly caught off guard.

  
“Hmm, what are you cooking anyway?” Yuta decided to peak.

  
“Oh nothing, just experimenting to make some decent food.” Doyoung answered.

  
“it looked a little bit fancy to me.” Yuta added, rummaging his hand through the ingredient that neatly placed on the table.

  
**“Doyoung, are you still there?”** a young man voice can be heard from the phone.

  
“Yeah hyung, I’ll hang—“

  
**“Is it Yuta? The one you talking to just now? Put it on speaker will you! I want to talk to him”**

  
“But..”

  
“Is it Gongmyung hyung? Put it on speaker, I want to talk to him!” Yuta said excitedly, eyes twinkling cutely and Doyoung doesn’t have a heart to say no for the boy before him.

  
**“Hi Yuta how are you? Its been a while isn’t it?”** Gongmyung voice looming througt the room.

  
“Hi hyung, yeah it’s been awhile. I am good, quite busy these days with practicing for the upcoming comeback. Thank god the company had given us a day off, although it’s just for three days.” Yuta said, eyes glancing to Doyoung who keep himself busy with cooking. “I heard you quite busy yourself, with your new drama filming. It’s so hectic I heard, that someone is whining that you ignored all of--.”

  
“Don’t trust any word that comes from his mouth hyung. You know he like to overreacting.” Doyoung cut.

  
“Hey!! Don’t interrupted me!!” Yuta scold while slapping Doyoung shoulder and receiving a hard slap in his shoulder in return. “Ouch!!! Hyung…. He slapped meeeee!!!” Yuta whine loudly.

  
“What!!”

  
**“Doyoung ah. Stop hurting Yuta.”**

  
“Hyung!!! It’s not even that painfu---“

  
“Hyung!!! He is hitting me again!!!” Yuta added and found Doyoung glaring at him.

  
**“Oh finally!!! He got a courage to hit on you?”**

  
“WHAT!!” they said in unison.

  
**“What? I am not doing anything wrong, am i?”** a stiffle laugh can be heard from the other line.

  
“HYUUUUNG!!!!” Doyoung whine while puffing his cheeks in childish manner, and Yuta found himself can’t stop staring at the boy blushing cheeks. It’s adorable.

  
**“What??”**

  
“Hyung if you don’t stop I will hang up!! I am not kidding!!”

  
“Oh hyung, how’s your filming? I heard you already wrapped it last week.” Yuta asked trying to drive the topic of the other way before Doyoung try to kill his brother.

  
**“Oh right, it was great.I was pretty busy. And thank god it’s over, and I have a time to recharge myself.”**

  
“Congrats hyung.” Yuta smiles genuinely eyes finding Doyoung tentatively, and opted himself to sit in front of small wooden dining table.” So are you gonna picked Doyoung up today, to come back home with you as well?”

  
**“Nah, he doesn’t want to spend his holiday with his lovely hyung anymore. He prefer to—“**

  
“Hyung, I already chopped the vegetable, what should I do next?”

  
**“Ah, you just need to fried the meat and then put the vegetable and fried it together and—“**

  
“Okay hyung, I got it! I can handle it from this part. Bye hyung, say hi to mom and dad for me! I love you!!” clicked.

  
“You are not going home?” Yuta ask, and its more like a statement than a question.

  
“Uhh, yeah. I went home pretty often anyway, so not coming home for once is not a big deal, for me.”

  
“But your parent must be missing you, Gongmyung hyung too.”

  
“And you? Why are you not going home hyung. Your parent and your sisters must be missing you too.” Doyoung asked pointedly

  
“It’s different. They are in japan, and it’s too much hassle for going back and forth to japan just for three days. And your parent is in Seoul, so it’s different.” Yuta’s reason. Well, he is not a sentimental guy, he is the type of guy who doesn’t call their family often. He loves them of course, but he is not the type who can show his affection really well.

“Sicheng went home though.” Doyoung add while continuously stirring the food on the pan.

  
“What are you cooking? I can help you, I have nothing to do anyway.” Yuta says try to change the topics perfectly.

  
“Nothing, I can handle this. May be you can wash up, your bad breath disturbing my concentration on to do my job right. I couldn’t be more happy.” Doyoung answer sarcastically.

  
“Really?” Yuta said offended, and exhale trying to smell if his breath was stink. But an idea suddenly come up on his head, so choose to stand up and position himself in behind the tall boy, wrapping his arm on the boy’s waist, and leaning his chin on the boy’s right shoulder, making the boy freeze from the sudden contacts. “How about I give you a morning kiss instead” Yuta whisper seductively, tightening his hug to get more body warmth from Doyoung’s body, but before he get himself more comfortable, Doyoung is pushing him off, and make a quick return to continue his cooking.

  
“Wash yourself, seriously. You are so stink.” Doyoung scold without a bite on his voice.

 

***

10.50 AM

  
“Ahhh, so frustrating!!!” Doyoung half screaming, lifting his hands to cover his face. He can feel his face burning in red. He is blushing like a teenage girl for a god sake. He reach his phone on the dining table scroll the contact list, tapping the screen furiously to make a quick phone call.

  
**“Oh hyung, I am not even gone for more than two hours but you already missing me so bad?”** Jaehyun smug voice comes from the other line.

  
“Shut up shit head, and come back immedietly. It’s a bad Idea. I can’t handle this.” Doyoung plead.

  
**“Well I am not the one who talk, this is your idea, and this is your war sergeant. I know you could be better than this. Chin up, and face it! Roger!”** Jaehyun add by making a horrible war sound effect on the background.

  
“Stop it!!” Doyoung hiss.

  
“Nope, I am enjoying this. Good luck hyung! And don’t call until you finished your mission, oke? Byeee!!!” and the line is off, leaving Doyoung strangled voice booming in the kitchen. But his sense come up immediately smelling some burn smell from the stove. “Fuck!! My meat!!”

 

***

11.00 AM

  
After making some ridiculous attempt to save the food, thank god he still can make it to look fairly decent to eat. Too focusing to make a nice plating for his food, making Doyoung doesn’t even notice Yuta presence next to him.

  
“Ummm, I am not gonna lie but it looks hideous.” Yuta comment sneaking a glance on Doyoung face, but the boy doesen’t even budge too focus for saving his food. “Are you sure that we can eat his?” Yuta adds, and faking a worried face to make Doyoung blood boiled.

  
“I am not making this for you. You could make your food by yourself.”Doyoung scowl with so much venom in his voice, face not leaving the food at all. But if Yuta is not mistaken, he can hear a short crack in his voice that clearly shown that the boy is indeed sad for failing.

  
“Nah too lazy, I’ve preferred your food anyway.” Yuta says, picking the food with his hand to his mouth.

  
“Hey!! It’s dirty---“ Doyoung finally looked at Yuta face, his hair is still wet from showering, and eyes unconsciously trailing to look through Yuta face to his body. His face is still damp, and there are some water drop in his neck and collarbones. He can feel his face burned, and he look away avoiding to stare at Yuta for much longer. “You are wearing my clothes again.” Doyoung said pointedly.

  
“Oh, yeah!! It’s comfy.” Yuta looked back at him, face beaming still munching the burn meat in his mouth. And Doyoung duck his head, loking anywhere but Yuta. He can feels his face getting hotter from Yuta attention.

  
“Doyoung ah.. its a bit burn, but it’s edible. Let’s eat!!” Yuta said softly.

  
“Are you sure?” Doyoung ask timidly.”We can order something like pizza may be if you want.” Eyes peering through his lashes.

  
“Yeah maybe we should, it taste pretty bad actually.” Yuta grinned.

  
“Hey, you says it’s edible!!” Doyoung offended.

  
“Yeah it’s edible but not tasty enough for us to eat.” Yuta defended, aggressively hugging himself in protection mode against Doyoung wrath. “

 

***

Day 2

  
11.00 AM

  
“Dons…”

  
“What hyung..?” Doyoung answer from the sofa.

  
“I am bored, you are boring, it is a dull day! I already playing this games for the nth time and I have nothing to read anymore..” Yuta whines to only receive a stare from Doyoung who lie comfortly on the sofa reading some books.

  
“Dons…….!”

  
“What??”

  
“Let’s play!! I am bored..”

  
“No I am tired.”

  
“Let’s go outside!!”

  
“Why? I don’t want to, just go alone!”

  
“Let’s play soccer!!”

  
“No.”

  
“Hey!! Are you ignoring me??” Yuta asked offended.

  
“No.”

  
“Yes you are”

  
“No.”

  
“Doyoung aaaaaah…..” Yuta wail like a child having a tantrum for not getting what he want. And rolling his body on the carpeted floor for emphasis.

  
“Stop being a kid.” Doyoung scold softly, and turn his back from the boy face facing the backrest. After not hearing a reply from the boy, Doyoung began to worry if Yuta is upset at him. but before he turn his back to see him, suddenly he can fell a lump of body weight on his. Yuta now draping himself over Doyoung body, and tickling him intensely.

  
“HYU—HAHAH—HYUNG—STAP—HH—IT—HAHAHHA”

  
“Nope, let’s go outside, play soccer or something, then I will release you.”

 

  
“OOW—KAY—BUT—PLEAS-E—LET—ME-GO! GO!—HAHAHA.” And Yuta let him go, lift his body from the boy and take a sit on the floor, face staring on Doyoung face excitedly.

  
“So, where will we be going?” Yuta ask excitedly, eyes beaming at Doyoung’s like a child waiting for his Christmas present. It’s cute, Doyoung thought.

  
“Uumm, let’s do grocery shopping. We are run out of food.” Doyoung suggest.

  
“Ahhhh boooring!!!” Yuta whine like a petulant child. Why he is so adorable? Wait, scratch that! Why is he so annoying!!!

  
“Stop whining, maybe we can grab some food as well? How about that?” Doyoung said smiling with so much fondess in his voice without he realize it.

  
“Cool!!! Let’s get going!!” Yuta run to their room. “Doyoung, come on, let’s change our clothes!!” Yuta wave at him.“

 

***

12.00 pm

  
“What do you want me to cook?”

  
“What?? You cook?” Doyoung ask Yuta disbelievely.”Let’s not waste the food shall we, let me cooking for you.”

  
“Hey!! You burn the meat yesterday!! Don’t think so highly of yourself!” Yuta said offended.

  
“Well, it’s just that one time. I am a better cooked then you anyway. Admit it.” Doyoung takes his feet through the aisle looking for some vegetable to cook. They eat too much meat, they need to diet, and get some vitamin to maintain their health.

  
“Wait!!! Don’t leave me!!”

 

***

13.30

  
“So, Chinese, Japanese, or Korean?” Yuta asked. “Or maybe you want to eat something fancy, having ad eating in a romantic restaurant with a candle in the middle and having some French food with a bunch of menu that I can’t even pronounce.” Yuta said dramatically.

  
“Is that your view for romantic things?” Doyoung judged. ”Are romantic is mean to be a candle light dinner with some classical music in the background?”

  
“You are the one who said about classical music,” Yuta said pointedly, smiling so smugly that Doyoung want to wipe it from his face.

  
“Let’s eat those!!”

  
“McDonald? Seriously???”

  
“Yeah, it’s been a while since I eat it. I miss it.”

  
“But isn’t it too crowd? And we are on a diet, remember!!

  
“Well, it’s a bit crowd, but with kids having a birthday party. Come on, they are not gonna recognize us, even someone did, let’s just smile and wave.” Doyoung grab his wrist and pulling him to the front door, and walk straightly to the seats far in the corner. And push Yuta to take a seat.

  
“Double cheese burger right, with coke? For you I mean. I will take your order.” Doyoung said.

  
“Uh yeah double cheese burger.” Yuta said, still flustered by Doyoung manhandling him.

  
“Got it. Anything else?”

  
“No just that.”

  
“Okay, wait for a moment,” and Doyoung leave Yuta like that, feeling lost about what just happening.

 

***

14.00

  
“Are you a celebrity?” ask a beautiful little girl curiously, with a cute minion crown on his head leaning his hand on their table. And this making Yuta choked on his food for the presence on his side. “You are so handsome, and the people are looking for both of you a lot.” She add.

  
“You are so smart..”Doyoung coos. “Where are you parents?”

  
“There!!” she points at the party.”So, what movie do you in, so I will search for your name.” she looked at Doyoung and titling his head the side while twirling her pigtail in shy manner.

  
“Wait, are you flirting at him.” Yuta tease.

  
“Stop it hyung, she doesn’t even understand what a flirting is about.”

  
“I do!!!” she said proudly. “It’s how you treat someone who you like right? Like how both of you treat each other.” She adds innocently.

  
“What??” Doyoung said too loudly, that can be heard in the entire room.

  
“Hey, come in.” Yuta picked the girl up to sit on his lap making the girl yelp in surprised and grinning excitedly. All the eyes on the room staring them, teenage girl squealing and cameras clicking can be heard from anywhere. “You are so smart, how can you know that.” Yuta whisper to the girl but making sure that Doyoung still can hear this, and then he grinned when he found the boy’s face blush in a deep shade of red. ”It’s a secret, okay? Don’t tell anyone that me and that cute boy over there are flirting with each other. And you can’t flirt at him, because he is mine.” Yuta pointed cutely, and face beaming after seeing the girl nodded her head excitedly. And this making Doyoung blush even more.

  
“I am good at keeping secret..” The girl whisper animatedly, and it’s made Yuta laugh loudly, and put his hand over the girl head to stroke her hair. And it makes Doyoung feels warmth blooming in his chest. Yuta is so beautiful, like this. Smiling so brightly with a pink blush in his cheeks, and Doyoung found himself having a hard time to breath.

  
“Good, that’s good.” Yuta beamed at her even more.”god, are these kid these days always been so smart like this?” Yuta ask Doyoung, and that pulled him out from his intense staring at the said boy.

  
“Uh, may be..” he found himself lost for word.

  
“You should go to your parents, they might search for you.” Yuta said softly, poking the girl cheek continuously that making the girl giggle.

  
“Don’t want to.” The girl sulk. And Yuta continue to poke her cheeks that make the girl giggle even more.

  
“I am sorry, is her disturbing you.” Come a motherly voice from beside them.

  
“Uh no, we just chatting.” Yuta smile at her. “Are you her mother?”

  
“yeah, I am.” she smile beautifully.”Come on Yoonhee, your friend is looking for you.” The lady says softly, tugging the girl from Yuta’s lap.

  
“Really?” the girl asked, reluctantly leaving Yuta’s side.

  
“Yeah, Sunmi said she got a present for you. Best of the best friend’s gift.” The lady says excitedly, gaining a cheerful scream from the girl.

  
“Yeay!!!! I’ll see her. Good bye oppaaa!!!” she wave furiously at them and run across the room to the party area.

  
“I am so sorry if she bothering you.” She said apologetically.

  
“It’s okay, she is not bothering us at all.” Yuta assure.

  
“really? Uh.. well.. I must leave, thank you for taking care of her.” She smiles, and making a small bow before leaving both of and following the girl.

  
“You are welcome.” Yuta smiles back, and turn back at Doyoung who looked at him like he was seeing a new person out of Yuta. “ Well that’s unexpected isn’t it? And a hella weird.” Yuta smile taking a glup of his coke, suddenly feel hyper aware of Doyoung attention. “Stop staring at me will you.” He smile.

  
“Uh.. What?” and Doyoung finally come back to his sense.

  
“Let’s finished our food and get home. We getting more a lot of attention right now.” Yuta dismiss his question.

  
“Well, you should take all the blame for that. Being all fatherly to the kids.” Doyoung said getting a hard glare from Yuta. “altough it’s kinda cute, not that I am complaining.” Doyoung add hurriedly, and gaining Yuta’s bright smile in return. Doyoung found himself couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot.  
Well, it’s a hella wonderful day isn’t it?

 

***

18.00

  
Doyoung come from the bathroom for just getting a quick shower. He had been spending his afternoon scrubbing the kitchen floor after Yuta insisted to cook for both of them, and ended up half ruining all of the ingredient and making a horrible mess around the room. He took his phone on his bed, and surpised of a bunch of notification in their group chat. Doyoung open the message and found a lot of his picture and Yuta with the kid in his lap attached on it sent by Jaehyun with a caption “ _HAPPY FAMILY_ ”. That asshole.

 _What?!?! What happen, why Yuta having a kid in his lap. Why? When this is happen? HOW???”_ \-- Parrot  
_I don’t know you’ve even have a kid_ – StronyHyung  
_When is the wedding?_ \-- TYTRACK  
_SHE IS SO CUTEE!!!!WHAT IS HIS NAME???_ – winwinnie  
_Isn’t she cute winwinnie, they are so cutee//squeal loudly//I can’t believe they are hiding their secret daughter from us!!_ – JungJae  
_WTF?!?! What happen here???_ – Donzz  
_Awwwww Doyoung hyung is blushing. Kawaiiiiiiiii SGDKBKCSBC_ – Hae CHAN  
_Hyung stop being so obvious kekekeke. How’s the date? You looks so happy kekekek_ – Marknae  
_WHAT?? It’s not a date!!_ – Donzz  
_It is <3_ – bakamoto

  
Doyoung feel his face getting hotter after the last message.

  
_Thank god, finally!!!_ \- TYTRACK  
_Svbcbbamsbcbkbckjsbckbkcsbckbc_ – winwinnie  
_Kyaaaaaaa Doyoung hyung finally can get laid!!!!_ – JungJae  
_Jung yoon oh!!! There are minor in this chatroom for god sake!!!_ – Donzz  
_Doyoung hyung are not even denying this!!!! KYAAAAAA_ \-- Hae CHAN

Doyoung decide to ignore the chat conversation and found himself thinking about how beautiful Yuta smile in the picture. He doesn’t even realize that he grinning ear to ear jus by scrolling through the picture that sent by jaehyun. Jaehyun might be an asshole sometimes, but he is the nicest asshole that Doyoung ever had a chance to known. He should be grateful for him. He keep grinning like an idiot that he doesn’t realize Yuta sudden appearance beside him.

  
“Stop grinning like a madman, it’s creepy.” Yuta tease, position himself sitting beside Doyoung on the bed, chin leaning against Doyoung shoulder, while peering his eyes to Doyoung phone. “Am I that pretty that you can’t stop smiling while looking at me?”

  
Doyoung turn his head to look at Yuta and found his face just a millimeters apart from the boy’s face. He can feel Yuta breath caressing his lips softly. And found himself staring into the beautiful brown eyes, then to his nose, cheeks, and ended up on Yuta plump lips.

  
“So date tomorrow?” Yuta asked, eyes never leaving Doyoung gaze.

  
“Uh?” Doyoung eyes back on Yuta. And _‘cup’_ Doyoung suddenly feel Yuta’s soft lip on his cheeks

  
“uh?!?” Doyoung said breathless, cheeks heating up and his eyes searching for Yuta.

  
“Well, I’ll take that as a yes then.” Yuta said shyly eyes avoiding Doyoung. There is a soft red blush in Yuta’s cheeks, so beautiful that absentmindedly Doyoung hands find his way to rest on Yuta cheek and caressing it softly. “Tomorrow, I want a proper date. You can choose the perfect place.”

  
“Uh?!?”

  
“I want to watch movie outside, you can come if you want babe,” Yuta said cheekily, leaving doyoung alone in the bedroom. When Yuta out of the room, Doyoung can feel his heartbeat thumping fastly and his cheeks warm up from the even a moment ago.

Yeah they will have a date tomorrow, a proper date.

 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this shitty story. It is my first time writing dota, I hope you like it! :)))


End file.
